


Quasi-Romantic

by XxRainbowEchoxX



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU Where Lindsay and Michael aren't dating because Lindsay is too fucking sweet, M/M, Mavin, May have smut, Not yet though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxRainbowEchoxX/pseuds/XxRainbowEchoxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romantic Ideas.</p><p>That's all they were.</p><p>He swears.</p><p>At least that's what they were supposed to be....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quasi-Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I just had inspiration at 4 in the morning when I stumbled upon the word Quasi-Romantic. It seemed like a fitting name and I just let my creativity bloom. If you have any tips or pointers they would be much appreciated :D

**Quasi-Romantic**

He’d read that word in a book one day and it has stuck to him like glue. He didn’t know what it was, but something about the word was so... _enticing_.There were a lot of definitions that didn’t really matchup with the word, but then, there it was...

_Romantic Ideas_

To put it in simpler terms, teetering on the edge of romance.

Too bad _he’d_ never get to use the word.

He was never a romantic type. More of a “Get drunk, Fuck, and then leave” kind of type

But that didn’t bother him.

I mean he never really found someone worth staying with once he’d sobered up. Not to be rude, he just never found anyone that really kept his attention...

Wait. Take that back. There may have been one person…..

-No

There wasn’t.

It was stupid to even think of that. It was just some silly little crush that he’d obtained through all the teasing…

That’s all it was. Just a crush

Except it wasn’t.

As much as Gavin lied to himself, he couldn’t force this lie to be true. You’re probably wondering who this _tiny_ crush might be. Well get ready for surprise ladies and gents.

Because that _tiny_ little crush

Was ** _Michael Jones_**

But Gavin wouldn’t dare risk their friendship for some _tiny_ crush. No matter how much it hurt him to see that curly-haired angel almost everyday....

 **No**. not an angel. That would be crossing the edge. He was teetering to close, and if he didn't watch out, _he might just fall in_.

**XxxX**

Gavin had tried _everything_ to get Michael off his mind. That’s pretty much why he had made his motto. But, so far, his efforts had nothing to show, as he was still _madly in love_ with Michael.

**WAIT**

**HE DID _NOT_ MEAN _LOVE_**

He meant _crush_

_Right?_

_**RIGHT?!?!?** _

What _ever_. Gavin was too shy when it came to Michael. It could've been anyone else and he would've bedded em' in less than an _hour_.

All it takes is _2 Seconds_ of eye contact with Michael, and Gavin’s ears are as red as peppers (Hot as em' too)

So he avoided eye contact. Also anything physical. He did _not_ want to run into another incident like last week's.

Because, last week, Michael tickle tackled him after Gavin blew up his latest _masterpiece._

Which, in Gavin’s defense, was shit.

But as soon as Michael had straddled him, beginning to feather his sides. Gavin was _up_ and _out,_  and on his way to the bathroom thinking of everything and anything to make his little friend less of a nuisance.

After a couple old lady mental images he was calmed down.

That didn’t stop him for camping out in the bathroom for _40 minutes_ though.

So this morning, as Gavin began the routine of the day, he also prepped himself for agonizingly long time spent around Michael.

He had no idea that Michael had noticed his change as of late. The quick glances and the sliding away

So that night Michael had devised a plan. And if Gavin even had an inkling of what that plan might be he would’ve flown out of the country

At least that’s what _he'll_ tell you.

 


End file.
